The Bourne Rebellion: The Spark
by TheGraceOfCastiel
Summary: It only takes a match to light a fire. Jason Bourne was that stuck match. He started the fire that sparked fear throughout the CIA and LARX. Aaron Cross now must team up with the legend Jason Bourne and the two must trust each other. But in doing so, Aaron and Jason spark an everlasting rebellious flame.
1. Prologue

**Hey peps,**

 **Alright, I stared this story and I promise to continue my other stories. I'm done with middle school and I'm a upcoming freshman. Now that its summer break, I will be able to update more often. Which is fantastic news for you guys! Thanks so much for your patience and enjoy this story.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 ** _"A fire needs a space to burn. A breath to build a glow."_**

 ** _~Until It's Gone by Linkin Park_**

Maharashtra, India

3:10 A.M

A lightning flash illuminated the darkened night sky and it was followed by the all too familiar sound a loud roll of thunder. His grey eyes suddenly flew open and he jerked awake. Aaron Cross took several controlled breaths, trying to slow his breathing as he wiped sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. He lightly cleared his throat before glancing at the peaceful figure next to him. Marta Shearing was curled up sleeping beside him and Aaron smiled softly, caressing his finger down her cheek, before quietly slipping out of the bed.

He stopped at the doorway of the kitchen and switched on the light, dimming it slightly before walking in. He could hear the raindrops pattering on the rooftop along with the occasional flash of lightning and roll of thunder. He switched on the TV and turned it to CNN before walking over to the fridge. He grabbed the handle and took a water bottle out of the fridge. He unscrewed the cap and drained the whole bottle in less than five minutes. He breathed deeply as he threw the empty bottle into the open trash can, before taking a seat onto the couch. His thoughts drew back to his dream and his mind was stolen from reality.

 _He was running through a dark street at the dead of night. He had told Marta to meet him near the dock, while he drew the attention of the two LARX assassins sent to kill them. It had been almost six minutes, since Aaron started running, and he had already been shot. The bullet had exited his right arm and he was loosing blood fast. He mumbled something under his breath before spotting a dark figure following him, blending in with the small crowd of people. He sped up his speed slightly before tightly turning a corner into an alleyway. He continued running and he could hear the sound of footsteps following him. He turned another tight corner and came face-to-face with the second assassin. Aaron was cornered. There was no where else to run and he knew he was screwed. He could fight his way out of this…but…there was a low 12% that he would survive.  
"There's nowhere else to run to," the first assassin smirked darkly. _

_"And you know you can't fight your way out of this and still get out alive." The second assassin added quickly._

 _Aaron glared at both of them, meeting both of their dark faces, their eyes shielded by dark shades._

 _"Oh and…about your scientist friend," the first assassin taunted. "She's dead, and her blood is on your hands."_

"…Jason Bourne…"

The name snapped Aaron out of his thoughts and his mind suddenly was rushed back to reality. Jason Bourne…he had heard that name before…more than once actually.

He had heard it just before he had left Outcome to do that stupid scavenger hunt.

He had heard that name from the news reporter in the airport when he was going to Manila.

Jason Bourne.

He was the person who sparked panic among the CIA.

He sparked a flame that threatened to unveil Outcome and LARX.

He's the one who made the shutdown of Outcome possible.

He's the one who helped make Aaron's escape from Outcome possible.

Jason Bourne…was the key to all of this.

Aaron rose to his feet as a picture of Bourne's last sighting appeared on the screen next to the female newscaster. Aaron narrowed his dark grey eyes at the screen before breathing deeply.

His next mission now: find Jason Bourne.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Little Rock, Kansas

9:32 P.M

As soon as he entered the apartment, Jason's narrowed dark blue eyes scanned the room. He knew something was wrong as soon as he stepped through the door. He wasn't alone. Jason shut the door behind him and immediately headed up stairs, skipping three stairs in the process.

He entered his room and grabbed Glock 17 from underneath the mattress, remembering that he placed his gun there this morning. He placed his gun on the night desk before opening the drawer. He took his journal out of the drawer and quickly took a seat on the bed to flip through.

He gave a small nod pleased to know that his passport was still there. He had made that passport only five days ago before he came here. He placed the passport into his jacket pocket before grabbing his gun and placing it into the side waist band of his jeans, the handle facing up.

There was the sound of wood creaking as if it had been stepped on and Jason closed his eyes before remaining right where he was. He sensed that the other presence was drawing closer, but Jason just needed to wait.

As soon as Jason heard the sound of a gun being aimed at him, he suddenly lashed out, his car key in hand. He drove the key into the man's wrist and sharply removed it before kicking the man backwards. But that didn't seem to phase the man at all.

The man stood in a matter of seconds and sent a punch at Jason's stomach. Having a short time to respond, Jason stumbled back after the blow to the stomach, dropping the bloodstained key onto the ground. Before Jason could recover, the man sent a kick to his face and Jason just barely was able to roll out of the way.

As the man regained his balance, Jason swept his legs underneath the man's, tripping him. Taking that instant, Jason lunged onto the man, pinning him down, his blue eyes narrowed.

"Who the hell are you?!" Jason demanded.

The man only smirked at Jason order and started to laugh.

"Answer me!" He shouted slamming the back of the man's head onto the ground.

"You won't get out anything like this, Bourne," sneered the man, his voice had a heavy German accent. "You of all people should know that."

Before Jason could respond, the man slammed his head forward into Jason's nose. An audible crack could be heard as Jason stumbled back, a hand over his bloody nose. The man smiled darkly before diving for his fallen gun. In a split second, Jason had his raised as the man turned around, gun raised and his finger curled around the trigger.

A gunshot fired and Jason stood there, his gun raised, as he watched the man slump to the floor, blood streaming from the bullet wound in his neck. The bullet had exited the man's throat and Jason lowered his weapon as the man fell onto the ground. Jason grumbled something in French as he searched the man's lifeless body for any clues on who might have sent him.

He rummaged through the man's jacket pocket and was surprised to find nothing. Not even a phone or a contact number. Jason breathed out in frustration as he kicked the man's lifeless body. Shaking his head, he gently picked up the man's body and his gun before heading outside of apartment towards a pond in the middle of the apartment facility.

The crickets were chirping as Jason kelt down beside the edge of the pond and placed the man's body into the pond. He placed his hands into the water before washing the blood off of his hands and standing up, watching the body sink. He glanced around and was pleased to know that most of the other apartments didn't have their lights on. The ones who did have their lights on, had their shades pulled over the window.

After washing his face to get rid of the blood and buying his plane ticket, Jason entered the small low main building to pay for his nights at the apartment. He was getting out of here…as fast as he possibly can.

"Hello," greeted Jason casually as he handed the card to the room he was staying at to the lady behind the desk, who smiled slightly. "I'm checking out of room 144."

The woman nodded before taking the card from him and typing in the room number into the computer system.

"Kyle Muller?" The lady asks and Jason gives a friendly nod.

"Yes, Miss. That's me."

The lady grins at Jason's friendly response. "That will be $83.23."

Jason gave a soft nod of acknowledgement before taking out his wallet and fishing through his dollar bills, trying to find $100. _Not bad for three nights of staying here._ He thought as he handed the money to the lady who took the cash and opened the cash register to give him change. Jason's dark blue eyes scanned the lobby, taking in the number of people there and the number of people at the small cafe.

The lady handed back Jason his change and he placed them into his wallet before stowing his wallet inside his inside jacket pocket.

"Good day sir and we hope to see you soon." The lady smiled before Jason gave a casual nod and exited the hotel.

The air was quite humid as he stepped outside and walked towards his parked car. He took out his cleaned car keys and unlocked the car before slipping inside the drivers seat, starting up the car. He glances behind the car as he pulled out of his parking spot and into the parking lot. Jason turned the wheel, turning the car forward, and sped off onto the main road, well aware that a low black car was following him.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Maharashtra, India

Four days later…

Smiling casually at the man taking care of the vendor, Marta held the simple blue jeweled necklace in the palm of her hand before holding it up to her neck. She turned around and glanced in the mirror. "You like that?" A voice said behind her, startling her slightly. She could feel the breath of the person behind her, against her neck.

"Yeah, I do. It's simple." She answered turning her head to face the man standing behind her. "What do you think Aaron?"

Aaron surveyed her and the necklace before nodding softly and smiling. "It's alright. It looks good on you."

She gave a soft giggle before kissing him lightly on the cheek and turning to the man at the vendor.

"I think I'll buy this one." She said and the man glanced at Aaron.

"Are you two…" The man paused as he spotted the wedding ring on Marta's finger and the elaborate henna designs on her hand and Aaron's.

Aaron could tell this man had been born and raised in India due to the man's voice, which was thick with an Indian accent.

Marta nodded slightly. "Yeah…we're here on our honeymoon."

At that the man's eyes widened.

Of course…it was a lie…sort of a lie…but it was true that Aaron had just proposed to her about a week ago in Exuma, Bahamas.

"Oh," he gasped. "Then I shouldn't charge you anything thing then."

"No that's…okay…you don't need to be so kind." Marta said, her fingers fumbling for her wallet which was stowed inside her small messenger bag she had.

While the two seemed to have a gentle quarrel over paying and not paying, Aaron's eyes were suddenly drawn to the mirror and his eyes narrowed.

"Thank you." Marta said, meeting the man's eyes, and smiling sweetly.

"It is my treat. Congratulations." The man smiled before tending to another customer.

Aaron stood there…his eyes pinned on the mirror, his grey eyes narrowed and his whole body suddenly tense like a cat's.

"Aaron?" Marta questioned, letting her eyes rest on his tense form. "What's wrong?"

She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and looked at the mirror. Her eyes widened as she saw what he was looking at. There was a man dressed in black heading in their general direction.

"Shit," Aaron cursed slightly before quickly grabbing Marta's hand and ducking through the different vendors.

The man was clearly following them and Aaron had to move fast. He continued to run Marta through the various vendors before stopping after 18 vendors and ducking into a small alleyway, grasping Marta's hand.

"Is he still following us?" Aaron questioned quietly and Marta quickly glanced outside of her alleyway.

"Yeah," Marta answered as she looked back at Aaron. "He is."

"How far?" Aaron asked as he glances towards fork in alleyway.

"Uh…enough time for us to run for it."

Aaron nodded before taking Marta's hand again and running with her through the left alleyway.

"How'd you know this is the correct way?" She suddenly questioned as he quickly turned left.

"I take these short cuts when I go for a run every morning." He simply replied and she chuckled softly.

"I never noticed that you leave the bed…the warmth is still there."

Aaron let out a soft laugh as he ran, the wind blowing through his hair. Their footsteps were soft as then turned the corner into another system to alleyways and onto the other side.

Marta stepped back as a crowd of people pass by them, completely unaware that they are there. "This way." Aaron said letting go of Marta's hand and pointing in the direction that they needed to go next. She nodded before following Aaron's direction to down the street. She knew where she was going now. He followed her close behind before following her up the steps and into the small rented condo. She unlocked the door with the key before stepping inside.

At the sound of a gun cocking and in a split second, Aaron slipped into the door and shut the it before standing in front of Marta, his eyes narrowed at the man standing before them.

The man's dark blue eyes are narrowed at the sight of the other man and his grip on the raised gun tightens, his fingers curled around the trigger. Aaron narrowed his grey eyes before quickly snatching the gun, ripping the gun out of his hands, and dismantling the weapon. The gun pieces clattered to the floor and the two men stared at each other for a moment.

"J-Jason Bourne?" Aaron questioned, his tone low and even.

"How the hell do you know me?"

Aaron relaxed slightly before Marta gently took his hand and Aaron glanced at her, their eyes meeting.

"Yeah, I know." Aaron answered at a whisper.

"Answer me!" Jason's voice sounded and Aaron turned his attention back upon Jason.

"I'm Aaron Cross. I am a victim of the experimentation of a program similar to Treadstone. And this," Aaron said as Marta took a step forward. "Is Dr. Marta Shearing. She used to do my blood work while I was in the program."

"What program?"

"The program I was enrolled in was called Outcome and it was an upgraded version of Treadstone," Aaron explained, choosing his words carefully. "The agents were faster and smarter than the Treadstone agents. However, after you escaped Treadstone, Outcome began shutting down in fear that the program would be discovered and revealed to the world. I escaped several assassination attempts with her." Aaron glanced at Marta who nods softly at the Treadstone agent.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Marta said, her tone even. "We've heard a lot about you."

Aaron smiled softly at Marta before brushing a strand of hair out of her face with his left hand, revealing the slightly fading henna designs on the back of his hand and the front of his grasped his hand as he lowered with, revealing her own henna designs that matched his.

Jason breathed deeply before walking into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water.


	4. Chapter 3

**I wrote so much on a road trip so i'm just posting all these...enjoy.**

 **I have an Imagine Dragons concert tomorrow night and I'm meeting the band backstage! :D SO EXCITED!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The Treadstone agent took a seat onto the couch with a steamy hot cup of coffee as Aaron and Marta took a seat across from him.

"How'd you find me?" Aaron questioned, his grey eyes gently meeting Jason's dark blue eyes.

"Two days ago, I was attacked and almost killed by an assassin," said Jason lowering the mug from his lips. "After I killed him, I went through his pockets and found your picture. You're a hard man to find, Cross."

"That's how I like it." Aaron answered simply before waiting for Jason to continue.

Jason took another sip of coffee before continuing. "I ran a face scan with the help of a friend of mine and found your face in the airport in India. Then, when I arrived in India, another friend of mine had told me that he had seen you enter an apartment."

"And these friends of yours…neutral?" asked the Outcome agent as he looked up from rubbing the faded scar on the palm of his right hand.

"Yes and for now. The first friend I mentioned, she was a CIA analyst, but she chose to help me. And the second one is neutral…for now that is." Jason breathed. "But he does ofter lodging and extra cash. He almost runs an underground system of these places."

"Alright," Aaron sighed before glancing at Marta. "We'll be heading out tomorrow morning. Jason do you have a car?"

"With me now?" Jason questioned before Aaron nodded.

"Yeah. Its in a parking garage at the airport."

"Good, we need to get back to the states."

"But that's the one place the CIA has high security everywhere."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that…but I have a plan." Aaron said before quickly standing up and disappearing into his bathroom.

"Okay…" Jason paused before looking at Marta. "He's…complicated."

"You have no idea." Marta chuckled before Jason smiled and took a sip of coffee.

"His plans…usually work though right?"

Marta nodded. "They always work. He hasn't had a flaw all the time I've been with him."

"Thank you Marta." Aaron said as he walked back in, supplies in hand.

He placed the packages onto the table in front of them as he sat down next to Marta again.

"Anyone ever felt like changing your eye color?" Aaron questioned as he raised a slight eyebrow.

"I'm taking the green." Jason announced as he took the green contact box.

Aaron gave out a small chuckle as he took the brown and Marta took the hazel. Jason quickly walked into the half bathroom to apply the contacts while Aaron handed Marta a small container of creme.

"What's this?" She raised an eyebrow as she followed Aaron into their bedroom.

"Scar concealer." Aaron replied as he shut the door behind them and took his shirt off. "I can't reach the ones on my back."

Marta let out a soft laugh as she unscrewed the cap as Aaron took a seat onto the bed. She placed the container onto the bedside table before dipping her fingers into the liquid-like substance. Aaron lowered his head as she applied the creme to the scars onto his back.

He shivered softly as she covered the scar on the nape of his neck.

"I'll torture you there later." She joked as she finished and handed the container to him.

"You better not." He teased as he took the container and applied some to the scar on the back of his right hand.

There was a knock at the door and it opened before Aaron or Marta could answer.

"Is this…a bad time?" Jason questioned after surveying the scene before him.

"Uh…no. Why?" Aaron asked as he stood up and grabbed a new shirt from the drawer.

"I wanted to know if you wanted me to purchase the tickets…the plane tickets to our destination."

"That would be great." Aaron nodded. "Our destination will be Dallas, Texas. Anytime would be fine. Just make sure its in two days."

"Yep…got it." replied Jason before starting to close the door. "Hang on. Two questions, do I look stupid with green eyes?"

"No…you just look slightly different."

"And can I sleep with these in?"

"Yeah. They shouldn't bother your eyes. I wore them for two days straight on a mission once." The Outcome agent stated and Jason nodded before shutting the door.

* * *

"So how does it feel?" Marta asked as she took a seat next him on the bed. "Being in the presence of a legend?"

"It feels…slightly odd." Aaron chuckled and Marta replied with a small smile before leaning in to kiss him on the lips. He placed his arm around her and let himself lay down onto the bed, earning him a small yelp of surprise from Marta.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello guys,**

 **I'll be storming you with completed chapters right now! Hope you guys don't mind! XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Marta sat at a window seat in the gas station's small café while Jason grabbed coffee and a pastry. She sighed before glancing out the window and seeing a dark car pull into the parking lot, next to their car. The driver inside of the car huffed as he opened the door and carefully stepped outside.

A smile quickly spread across her face as she saw Aaron and she stood up before hurrying out of the cafe.

"Wait a second Marta!" Jason shouted but it was already too late and once he saw Aaron, he relaxed slightly and set the pastry and the coffee mug onto the table before taking a seat.

"Aaron." Marta smiled as she placed a hand on his arms that where grasping her waist.

"Hey," he grinned softly before kissing her on the forehead and holding her close.

He spotted Jason and the two met eyes before Aaron gave a slight nod of gratitude.

"Are you hurt?" Marta questioned as she carefully searched him for any signs of injury.

He flinched as she ran her hand over his left shoulder and she removed her hand to see it stained with scarlet liquid. She let out a soft hum of worry before removing her hand and taking his hand in hers and leading him into the café. He quickly locked the door with a simple press of the car keys before he disappeared.

"Aaron," Jason said as he lowered the cup of coffee. "Good to see you're still alive and breathing."

Aaron forced a slight laugh before his eyes scanned the area, searching for the bathroom. Jason took a bottle of cleaning alcohol from the inside of his jacket pocket and tossed it to Aaron.

"Thanks." Aaron breathed as he caught the bottle and headed towards the bathroom.

Taking in a shaky breath, Aaron took off his dark blue jacket and tossed it onto the bathroom counter before unscrewing the bottle. He carefully poured the contents onto his shoulder, biting back curse words and sounds of pain as he did so. He screwed the cap back onto the bottle and grabbed a couple towels before holding the towels to his wound to stop the bleeding. The bullet was still lodged inside of him, but they'll have to remove it once they reach their destination.

Once the bleeding had stopped, he threw the bloodstained towels into the garbage can before turning on the faucet and holding the stained part of his jacket underneath the running stream of water.

There was no guarantee that the stain would come all the way out with just water, but at least hopefully, the stain will be faded. When he finished he draped the jacket over his arm before opening the door and walking out.

The hot steam of coffee seemed to clear his mind as he took a sip from the steaming hot mug.

"Jason," Aaron said quietly after he glanced at one of the women behind the counter who was glancing at them with a slight dreamy look on her face. "Is that…lady staring at you or me?"

Jason looked at the woman, who blushed slightly and waved.

"She's looking straight at me…and…blushing." Jason mumbled as he gave her a friendly smile and waved to her.

"I think…you have an admirer." Aaron laughed and Jason rolled his eyes before turning his attention back onto the map he was studying.

Marta gave Jason a slight chuckle before resting her head onto Aaron's right shoulder and closing her eyes.

"We should be at Brutus's place in about…" Jason glanced at his watch and looked at Aaron. "Two hours or so."

"Alright…good…whenever you finish your coffee, we can go."

Jason nodded before taking another sip of coffee and leaning back in his chair, breathing deeply.

Aaron's grey eyes softened slightly as he glanced at Marta and gently tucked the strand of hair behind her ear, earning him a soft smile from her.

He hummed a soft sound of happiness before glancing out the window. Outside, a falcon flew in circles over the land bellow, riding the warm air currents. He smiled softly before Jason quickly drained his mug and gently set it down. He nodded to Aaron before standing, placing his hands on his hips. Marta smiled at Aaron before opening her eyes and standing up with Aaron following her lead.

Jason neatly folded up his map before placing it into his back pocket and starting to walk out of the door with the couple following him.

Aaron climbed into his car and Marta followed, slipping into the passenger seat. He took his Bluetooth out of his pocket and dialed Jason's number from his small phone before setting his phone aside. He glanced behind him and saw that Jason was already waiting at the exit. Aaron backed out and followed behind Jason's phone.

"Hello?" Jason questioned through Aaron's Bluetooth.

"Hey Jason." Aaron breathed as Jason turned left. "I'll follow you."

"Alright. Sounds like a plan. I'll call you if there's trouble."

Aaron nodded before hanging up, leaving his Bluetooth in as he followed Jason's car down the road.

* * *

 **You probably know the** **drill, share, favorite, follow, and review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6**

 ** _Classified location…_**

9:00 PM

Aaron opened the door to the small pub with Marta right behind him and Jason following close behind. Aaron readjusted his backpack as the door opened with a soft creak and the three of them stepped inside. His grey eyes swept over the scene in front of him and saw a man, probably around his mid sixties, standing behind the bar.

Jason passed by Aaron and Marta before walking up to the man and offering a friendly smile.

"David." The man smiled before embracing Jason lightly over the bar top. "It's been a long time my old friend."

"Indeed it has." Jason answered before meeting the man's eyes. "Rufus, listen. We need a room."

"How many rooms will that be Mr. Webb?" Rufus questioned as he cleaned a beer glass with a towel.

"Uh…probably one." Jason nodded and Rufus smiled slightly before glancing over Jason's shoulder at Aaron and Marta, with his eyes quickly narrowing.

"Who are they?" He questioned as he glanced at Aaron and Marta.

Jason followed his glance and looked back at Rufus. "They're…friends of mine now. The man, he's like me. He was used by the government and the woman…she's his wife."

Rufus nodded before glancing at Aaron and Marta again as he ran and grabbed a room key and tossing it to Jason.

"Thank you. I might be down later for a drink." Jason added as he started upstairs with Aaron and Marta in tow.

"Was that…Rufus?" Aaron questioned quietly as they turned onto the long hallway with rooms.

"Yes," The Treadstone agent answered as he turned left and placed the key into the hole and turned, the sound of the door unlocking filling Aaron's ears.

Jason opened the door and walked in with Aaron and Marta close behind. Marta flipped on the light switch and light illuminated the room, which really wasn't much.

There was one bed, a couch with a lamp, a TV, and a night desk, along with a door to the bathroom. Aaron set the backpack down next to the bed before heading into the bathroom.

Marta quickly unzipped the backpack to grab the black toiletry bag and she walked over towards Aaron. She turned on the light before grabbing tweezers from the bag and handing it to him.

"Thank you." Aaron smiled before she exited the room and sat down onto the bed as Jason flopped onto the couch to flip on the TV.

Aaron shut the door before taking off his shirt and throwing it aside. He took the tweezers and braced himself over the sink as he started to remove the bullet. A slight burning feeling exploded inside of him, getting more and more intense the deeper he dug.

A soft grimace formed across his face as he worked, his gaze pinned onto the sink that had small fresh splatters of blood. After finding the bullet, he bit his lip as he removed the bullet and placed it onto the skin counter. He steadied his breathing as he straightened his position, looking himself in the mirror. Staring back at him was the same man that had escaped Outcome and an assassination attempt, and was now working with the rogue Treadstone assassin.

The door opened slightly and Marta walked in, holding a package of bandages. She smiled softly when she set eyes on him.

"How bad was it?" Marta questioned softly as he took a bandage out of the package.

"It was deep." Aaron replied with a long sigh as he placed the bandage over his still bleeding wound wincing softly as he did so.

"Well…its a good thing you removed it then." She said softly as she handed him a new shirt that was inside of the backpack.

He nodded softly with a slight hum and he carefully pulled the t-shirt over his head, with a soft groan. She smiled lightly and kissed him on the cheek before stepping out of the bathroom.

Flinching softly, Aaron jerked awake, sitting up before covering his face in his hands. He sighed deeply as he removed his hands and glanced at Marta, who shifted softly in her sleep. A small smile spread across his face and he caressed her cheek gently with the back of his fingers.

He lowered his gaze before running a hand through his hair and carefully slipping out of bed. He entered the bathroom and dimmed the light before turning it on. He turned on the water and splashed cold water onto his face. The nightmare kept following him…its been almost every night now that he's been waking up because of a nightmare. And for some reason, he couldn't shake it off.

He reached for a towel to wipe his face and suddenly the lights brightened. As he lowered the towel, he saw Jason standing behind him through the mirror.

"Couldn't sleep?" Jason questioned as Aaron hung up the towel.

Aaron answered with a soft nod. "Yeah, I've been having nightmares."

"It might be slightly better than non-persisting headaches." Jason breathed as he took out an Advil bottle from the toiletry bag and downed the pill.

Aaron glanced at Jason before rubbing the back of his neck.

"I found this…and I thought I should return this. I found it off of the agent I killed a couple days ago." Jason said as he handed Aaron a small black box.

He glanced at the Treadstone agent before accepting the box and opening it. Inside, was a dog tags on a chain and he recognized it as the dog tag he wore when he was in training. This wasn't his the pill case which replaced the dog tag after training, this was before he completed training with the chems. He took out the dog tags and ran his fingers over the words engraved:

 _Cross, Aaron_

 _Outcome Five_

Bellow those words, was an empty space as if someone had left the space empty for a reason.


	7. Chapter 6

**I just noticed how short this one is...duh!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Dallas, Texas

12:32 PM

The plan ride was very uneventful…to Aaron's delight. He disabled the tracking device from the safe house's keypad before making up his own code and entering with Jason and Marta following behind him. The door slid close behind them and Aaron flipped on the lights.

"Alright," Jason breathed before yawning slightly. "I'm going to get some shut eye."

"Did you already sleep on the plane?" Aaron questioned as Jason started to head into the direction of the bedrooms.

"You try sleeping where I was. There was an annoying crying baby behind me." The Treadstone agent grumbled as he disappeared around the corner.

Marta let out a loud laugh and glanced at Aaron as took the backpack from her and slung it around his shoulders. She kissed him on the cheek before getting lifted up into his arms in bridal style and being walked to their chosen room.

8:34 PM

Aaron booted up his small laptop as Marta went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and shower. He logged in and inserted a flash drive he was given to by Jason. He clicked on the files and searched through the weapon ordering forms before accessing one. Something small caught his eye and he zoomed in on the initials on the bottom left hand corner.

NV

Who the hell? Aaron wondered before clearing his throat and exiting the room, with the laptop in hand.

"Jason," he breathed as he entered the kitchen to see Jason pouring himself a cup of fresh coffee. "I think I found something."

Aaron showed the screen to Jason who took a sip of coffee as he set eyes on the screen.

"NV…" The Treadstone muttered as he lowered the mug from his mouth.

"Any idea what that means?" Aaron questioned as he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Not a clue. I'm sure we'll find something. I'll search through files if you and Marta want some…quality time."

Aaron smiled slightly and nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem. I'll call you if there's something."


	8. Chapter 7

**Yes, I just noticed that the chapter numbers are messed up...**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

11:46 PM

"Aaron!" Jason called from the kitchen and Aaron rolled the bed, with Marta, who was laying next to him, grasping his hand and following him out of the bedroom door.

Jason was sitting at the kitchen counter with Aaron's laptop, a slightly nervous look on his face.

"What?" Aaron questioned as he peered over Jason's shoulder.

"Why…does he look like you?" Marta asked as she saw what Jason was looking at.

Aaron leaned closer to the screen and sure enough, the figure on the screen did look almost exactly like him. Something was off though. The figure's eyes were a dark green color.

What is this? Aaron thought as he scrolled to the top of the screen and saw the symbol which read: SHIELD.

"What the-?" Aaron mumbled but he was cut off by a knocking sound at the door.

"Open up!" A voice yelled from outside and Aaron's mind quickly switched gears.

Jason cured under his breath before quickly closing the laptop and placing it into one of the hidden drawers.

Aaron grabbed his gun and gave one to Marta, who accepted the weapon with shaky hands.

He placed a gentle hand on Marta's and she met his eyes before placing the small gun into the waist band of her pants.

Jason took up his gun before the three of them quickly headed towards the small escape route.

The air was moist as the three of them made their way through the underground route. Aaron breathed deeply before kicking open the door leading outside and started to run with Marta and Jason in tow.

"Over here!" An agent shouted and Aaron took Marta's hand.

"Jason," Aaron said and shot a look back at Jason who nodded and quickly separated from the two of them.

Suddenly, a black figure lunged at Marta, tackling her to the ground, forcing out a surprised yelp from her.

As soon as Aaron felt her hand leave his, he whirled around to hear a gunshot fire and Marta standing there, gun raised with the body of the dead man at her feet, her breathing labored.

Aaron let out a soft sigh of relief before quickly approaching her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Nice work." He nodded before glancing behind them to see more running towards them. "We need to go. Come on."

She took her hand and they ran together into the darkness of the night.


End file.
